El juego del perdón y de la culpa
by Lybra98
Summary: ¿Ser perdonado, o poder pedir perdón? Llega un momento en que comprendes que todo puede acabarse de un momento al otro. Y tú, simplemente no estás preparado. Este fic participa del Reto "Make a Wish" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Personaje: Obito Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Make a Wish" (primera participación en un reto, yay!) :D**

 **Personaje elegido: Obito Uchiha.**

* * *

¿Quién era él para meterse en la vida de los demás de esa manera? ¿Quién era él para cagarle la vida a los demás? Cuanto más jóvenes eran sus víctimas, peor se sentía.

Cuanto más llegaba a conocerles, más le afectaba, sin importar cuánta maestría había obtenido en ocultarlo, él, el maestro de los impostores.

Cuantos más sueños tenían, el hueco en su estómago se agrandaba hasta el infinito. Y el dolor, el dolor no parecía tener fin.

Pero, ¿cómo podía comparar su egoísta dolor con todo el sufrimiento de la humanidad? ¿Del ciclo de la vida y de la muerte? Le habían dicho que no podía evitar la una si quería la otra. Madara le había dicho que se preparara para una guerra. Junto con Zetsu, preparaba la gran guerra que la Tierra jamás había visto.

Él, que quería la paz, se estaba preparando para exterminarlos a todos. Porque de alguna manera, sabía que más allá de su sueño y de ese Tsukuyomi infinito, no quedaría nada verdaderamente original de todos los seres. Todo sería una gran mentira.

 _Una mentira infinita._

No era más que un estafador disfrazado de vendedor. ¿O es que acaso ambas cosas eran lo mismo…? No estaba seguro de acusar a Yahiko y a Nagato de impostores. Ellos realmente creían en su sueño, creían en Akatsuki. Pero fue tan fácil matar al alma del grupo y manipular al melancólico poseedor del rinnegan que aquel viejo le había encargado vigilar. Fue fácil mentir a Nagato y Konan todos esos años, pero no lo fue aceptar que Nagato lo había traicionado. _A él._

La traición era lo peor que le podían hacer a Obito Uchiha. Sólo una gota de traición en su vida podía generar el más negro de los odios y deseos de muerte. Y fue entonces, cuando no podía entender qué estúpidos sueños de mierda había querido revivir Nagato, cuando Konan secesionó de Akatsuki.

¿Qué le había hecho Konan? Sólo quería proteger el sueño de sus amigos. Cuando recordaba su delgado cuello sucumbir bajo sus manos, inmediatamente era superpuesto por el tacto de Rin. Se sacudía nervioso, preguntándose si en algún lugar oscuro de sí, no le había hecho daño a Rin, o si no se lo querría hacer inconscientemente. Era imposible, ¿verdad? Jamás le había levantado la mano a una mujer, ¿entonces por qué tanto odio? Parecía que las mujeres sí eran verdaderas amigas fieles incluso después de la muerte. Si tan sólo él pudiera serle fiel al recuerdo de Rin, haciendo las cosas bien. Si tan sólo pudiera ser así de fiel a las cosas buenas y no a las malas de su vida. Envidiaba un poco a las mujeres, podían mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. ¿O no?

Se llevó la mano a su ojo izquierdo, el cual brillaba purpúreo. Tragó varias veces seguidas intentando disolver el conocido nudo de la angustia que le impedía respirar mientras recalculaba sobre los absurdos, pero nobles sueños de la banda original de Akatsuki, bajo el cielo nublado de ese día. ¿Quién era él para tildar de absurdos a los sueños de los otros, él, el más idealista de todos los que quedaban en pie? Después de todo, su propia banda de Akatsuki se había encargado de matar a varios de sus miembros que representaban, cada uno a su especial modo, un idealismo difícil de realizar, pero por el cual murieron. Eran Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, y el niñito que quiso ser su senpai.

Acostumbrarse a esos círculos del rinnegan era algo extraño, pero no tanto si pensaba en el tráfico de ojos en el cual se había sumido desde que tenía… ¿Cuántos años? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de su edad en aquel entonces.

Y en ese momento, tampoco podía recordar su edad exacta con claridad.

A veces Obito recordaba, otras veces no.

En esos momentos, sólo servía recordar a Rin. Su sonrisa, su calor, su amabilidad, _su amistad_. Si Rin le hubiera visto matar a una mujer de esa forma, se habría alejado de él espantada. Decepcionada. No, Rin ya se había alejado de él hacía tiempo. Era lo que creía firmemente, a pesar de que la niña de su corazón llevara años muerta. _Su niña._

Oh no, no tenía derecho a reclamar como suyo ni siquiera el recuerdo de la chica.

Cerró los ojos, intentando buscar la imagen de la niña en su mente. Se le escapaba cada vez más, huía de él. No tenía derecho a mancharla ni siquiera intentando recordarla.

Obito se limpió una lágrima rebelde que se atrevió a escaparse de su maldito ojo natural.

Mientras tanto, su consuelo había sido Kakashi. Pues si su rival había decidido ser una escoria, entonces él tampoco podría ser juzgado por sus acciones. Kakashi había empezado, Kakashi se lo tenía merecido. Sus días se iban esperando a que llegara el momento de ganarle por fin, y apretar su cuello por fin; pero Obito no entendía su compulsión de querer estrangular personas.

Esa era una muerte horrible después de todo. Seguro Kakashi la merecía. Seguro no podría hacerlo, porque Rin aparecería en su mente de nuevo, porque volvería a escucharla decir aquello.

 _"Siempre te estoy vigilando"_.

Seguro Rin seguiría amando al espantapájaros si siguiera viva, pensó con furia apagada. No podía matar a Kakashi por Rin, pero vivía con el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Estaba condenado a ser tan patético e infeliz?

Podía distraerse de esa pregunta culpando a Kakashi por faltar a su palabra. Traidor, escoria, eso es lo que era. Si se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de que Kakashi pudiera ser inocente, sólo tenía que recordar lo que le pasó a Minato-sensei y a Kushina. Fueron las muertes que le siguieron a un acto tan descuidado como no poder detenerse a tiempo, o detener a Rin, esa noche.

Más otra vez, recordar las zarpas furiosas del Kyuubi atravesar a su mentor y su mujer, defendiendo desesperados a su hijo recién nacido hasta el último aliento que se les escapaba, le devolvía a un callejón sin salida en su laberinto mental. Aún no encontraba justificación para querer matar a Kakashi sin que un dominó interminable de culpas se disparara en su mente. Debía de ser el karma.

 _¿Por qué elegí pelear con cadenas esa noche?_

Con frustración, sus manos se apretaron compulsivamente atrapando el aire. Otra vez, estaba soñando despierto con apretar el cuello de alguien. Pero, ¿quién sería ese alguien? ¿Por qué si no podía respirar, se esforzaba en quitarle la vida a los demás? Era él el del problema.

Otra vez los juegos de preguntas y respuestas apuradas, sin fin, el desfile eterno del infierno en su mente que se repetía, se repetía, se repetía y se repetía sin cesar.

Matar a alguien era horrible. Estrangular se sentía horrible. No importaba que sintiera satisfacción por momentos, siempre volvía el mismo sentimiento de inseguridad y el pánico cada vez más difícil de reprimir.

Pero si eso creía sobre el asesinato, ¿por qué no sentía lástima de las muertes de Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu? Esa falta de sentimiento también le asqueaba y le daba más miedo sobre sí mismo. Había armado un grupo tras sí, a su alrededor, para no importarle nunca cuando sus compañeros caían. Para dejar a Hidan en pedazos, sabiendo que tendría la agonía más larga de todas. Pero Hidan se lo merecía, Hidan era un asesino sin razones.

 _¿Verdad?_

No obstante, había muertes que sí le molestaban. Nunca pudo dejar de ver a Itachi como a una amenaza, y al mismo tiempo como a otra víctima del clan que compartían, quizás quien llevó la peor parte. Como Itachi no había podido vivir como quería, creyó que dándole la muerte que deseaba su conciencia se aplacaría, pero la muerte de otro Uchiha y la corrupción de su hermano menor sólo habían conseguido inquietarle otra vez, volviendo a pensar en los padres que no conoció y a los cuales le gustaba imaginar cuando se sentía solo en su niñez, cuando le negaban información al respecto a cambio de un par de caramelos que pretendían comprar su silencio. Quizás el inicio de todos sus rencores, estaban en esas pequeñas actitudes infantiles que el clan no se había esforzado en suprimir, sino en alimentar detrás de las sonrisas de ancianas a las que gustaba de servir para sentir un poco de afecto cuando caía el día y las calles periféricas del barrio Uchiha sucumbían ante el frío de Konoha.

Porque la culpa era del clan y de su maldición, ¿verdad?

Obito apretó sus ojos, suspirando y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tironeándose el cabello con fuerza, flagelándose levemente pero no por ello sin rencor, su propio cuerpo.

Sobre todo, ese inmundo brazo implantado, que podía arrancar cuando quería ya que le volvería a crecer. Solía clavar sus uñas hasta formarse hondos surcos como los del lado derecho de su rostro. Se quedaba viéndolos desaparecer rápidamente, recriminándole a esas células el que funcionaran tan bien. ¿No podían simplemente quedarse allí para siempre? Después de todo, no importaba quién le mirara. Siempre que respirara, sería consciente de la mierda en la que se había convertido. Su apariencia era apenas una milésima de todo lo que se ocultaba adentro, concluyó mientras se terminaba de colocar su nuevo traje para la batalla.

 _Y la culpa es solamente mía._

Obito no había hecho el trabajo. Obito caminó hacia esa serpiente.

La visión de los ataúdes no hizo más que aumentar su inquietud. Buenos compañeros caídos, sin que él se dignara a tenderles una mano.

Sobre todo, al que había tenido más cerca.

Su estómago volvió a convulsionarse levemente, con algunas náuseas que reprimió, pero que sabía que no dejarían de molestarle.

Obito no había hecho el trabajo.

Kabuto le mostró con orgullo las piezas con que pretendía tenerlo en jaque. Quizás se lo merecía.

Además, no había hecho más que utilizarlos. ¿Por qué le ofendía que Kabuto lo hiciera ahora?

No tenía derecho. Y seguía ofendiéndole, sobre todo el no poder sacar de allí a alguno que otro que le había caído bien. Así como no aceptaba las traiciones, tampoco aceptaba que usaran a sus piezas en su contra, aunque no las hubiera merecido.

Incluso sabiendo que no eran piezas.

Una puntada atravesó dolorosamente su cabeza y su pecho se comprimió levemente. La conocida taquicardia de la ansiedad comenzó a atormentarle el corazón y los pulmones. Pero detrás de esa máscara resistente, aún podía intentar estar bien antes de acabar por hundirse del todo. Obito creía que así estaría "bien", pero ignoraba lo que le faltaba.

Obito no había hecho el trabajo. El trabajo que significaba el perdón.

¿Por qué le había pedido perdón? ¿Cómo podía merecerse el perdón de una criatura así? Deidara no era un ser inocente ni mucho menos, pero le pidió perdón al creer que tomaría su vida. Lo supo cuando le vio cerrar los ojos por última vez antes de sucumbir a la locura y el desenfreno total de su arte definitivo y suicida. Había alcanzado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para sentir algo de la pena del muchacho mientras se preparaba para asistir a su suicidio. El sentimiento de Deidara había atravesado el campo de batalla en ese momento, creyendo escuchar su voz en su cráneo pidiéndole perdón a su álter ego.

Asistir al suicidio de un compañero. Por culpa de sus artimañas, por culpa de… _tan poca cosa._

¿Dónde estaban los límites de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal?

¿Podía caber una posibilidad de que hubiera perdón para él? Quería alejarse de ahí y pensar en eso. No era posible con Kabuto allí. Y, sin embargo, lo necesitaba más que el aire.

 _Si tan solo pudieran perdonarme_ , cerró los ojos tras la máscara. Era urgente. La voz molesta de Kabuto lo interrumpió.

–Si no me crees, ¿quieres probar?– habló con su voz arrastrada. Obito no supo reconocer si le asqueaba ese hombre, o la posibilidad de que él mismo pudiera parecérsele.

El hombre-serpiente empuñaba un kunai con el sello. Obito señaló al único que podría sacudir sus estructuras y sacarle de la oscura nube de pensamientos frenéticos que amenazaban con llevar su mente a la locura.

Kabuto obedeció, pero compuso una expresión molesta cuando el enmascarado le pidió que le quitara el sello de control. Sólo aceptó a cambio de que Tobi dejara allí el gunbai, aunque el consuelo era poca cosa. Pero los ojos de Itachi y Nagato le daban la tranquilidad que le faltaba.

Deidara comenzó a seguir mecánicamente al enmascarado, que se alejaba hacia unas rocas que doblaban al terreno y partían la visual en dos, como si un segundo plano de otra superficie interrumpiera la tierra.

Cuando Obito se vio protegido por las rocas, se giró y encaró a su antiguo compañero. La mirada que se le devolvía era la de un mudo desasosiego. Como el suyo. Sí, Deidara podría entenderlo.

–Senpai– habló, esta vez sin necesidad de transformar su voz.

–Hm.

Se le oía más seco que de costumbre. Quizás el estado de muerte había sellado sus cuerdas vocales, aunque Kabuto había reconstruido el cuerpo por completo. ¿Cómo pudo escapársele eso? ¿Tan poca atención le había prestado a Deidara en sus últimos instantes?

O quizás el artista estaba ofendido porque le hizo sacrificarse en vano. Nervioso, comenzó a hablar lo que se le venía a la mente.

–No sé por qué ahorco a las personas. ¿Acaso es que quiero hacerme eso a mí mismo?– preguntó analizando las expresiones del otro.

Expresiones que no parecían querer demostrarse.

Deidara permaneció en silencio e inmutable, como jamás lo había visto. Quizás porque era un muerto.

Porque Deidara jamás estaría así por sí mismo, él sólo quería llevar a cabo sus sueños, su arte loco, o lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con explosiones. No era así de apagado, y sin embargo…

 _Perdón._

Obito comenzó a temblar. Detrás de su máscara, lloraba silenciosamente, como le era costumbre. Ahora entendía por qué estrangulaba y por qué usaba cadenas. Era él quien estaba encadenado, era él quien quería morir sin piedad.

Y al mismo tiempo, era un cobarde que quería piedad.

No la merecía.

No lo merecía.

No se merecía nada, ni a nadie.

–Perdón– se odió aún más cuando se le escapó lo que tanto tiempo se había atorado en su pecho con tanta fuerza. _Culpa_. Más de la normal. Más de lo mismo.

Obito Uchiha sólo era culpa y falta de perdón.

Quería el perdón, lo deseaba tanto en el fondo, pero la culpa jamás le permitiría aceptarlo completamente.

–Perdóname– volvió a repetir sin saber por qué, apretando sus dientes, sin poder controlar el torrente. Se quitó la máscara y se limpió compulsivamente, pero era en vano. Como todo en su vida.

Pero entonces, una voz conocida le hizo volver a erguir la cabeza con asombro.

¿En serio era así de simple?

La sonrisa transparente de Deidara le indicaba que sí. Obito quería creerle.

– ¿Y por qué no empiezas por perdonarte a ti mismo primero, hm?

* * *

 **Y el deseo de Obito es ser perdonado. Si lo logra o no, depende de él en gran medida como le señaló Dei.**

 **Fuck, ya lo hice O.O me gusta experimentar, y se me cayó el frasquito del ingrediente angst aquí.**

 **¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
